


Stay Happy There

by SennaDaiki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaDaiki/pseuds/SennaDaiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senna was a promising Ballet dancer with goals of dancing for Broadway someday, but when her aspirations are put to the test with tough obstacles and difficult decisions, Will Senna find ways to cope around it? Or will she remain Stagnant with no hopes of growing and adapting?</p>
<p>(M for some sexual themes, very light though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Own Kuroko's Basketball. This is also my first fan fiction I kept consistent with in awhile, I have my friend Luna to thank :) as you guys come to see, I was actually inspired to write one of my characters off of her. Enjoy!

For some reason, Senna couldn't bring herself to focus, and the school work was beginning to pile up as the trimester brought itself to close. She let out a frustrated sigh, continuing to take notes on Japanese History, her worst subject before taking a leap at English, her best. Process of elimination, she taught herself while scribbling the notes down in her favorite Totoro pencil. Senna decided that studying in a cafe would help her focus better, and also get a grasp at not being so dependent on her mother, since her father took a leave of absence from work for a year, to go to America.

Her father was a well renowned athletic sports trainer, who's main focus was to get the top tier athletes of the NBA in tip-top shape. But since it's an overseas issue, Senna's father wasn't really around much anymore, only on holidays, and vacations. Senna never complained about it, actually, it's because of her dad that she got to meet so many of the tall athletes from overseas. From Kobe Bryant to Stephen Curry, Senna's met them all. Her English enabled her to interact with them quite well, even going as far as to receiving a letter from Kobe, wishing Senna a good first year of High School.

Senna sighed again, placing the palm of her right hand to her cheek as her left doodled a Totoro sketch right next to her cited rough draft on the Tokugawa Shogunate. 

However…

Her interested piqued elsewhere as a group boys, freakishly tall might she add, enter the vacant cafe. All of them sporting a Tieko Middle School uniform. 

Senna's attention was at them now. _Purple hair, Blonde hair, Green hair, Blue hair, Red hair, and-_

"Hello," a mundane voice said, out of nowhere at that, across from Senna, her eyes widened and her heart dropped. She let out a surprising yelp, her hand to her chest as she looked at the blue-haired fiend. 

"How long have you been here?" She asked, completely shocked at his lack of presence. "I-I mean, I didn't notice you." 

"I was here a few minutes ago." He points out, with a milkshake in his hand. "This cafe has the best shakes."

Senna's eye twitched, "you don't say?" sarcasm laced in her voice. "Hey, uh," trying to find a name tag on his uniform but couldn't.

"Kuroko." He finished for her.

"Kuroko, do I know you from somewhere?" 

He shook his head plainly. "No."

There was a long, awkward silence between the two. Only because of the fact that Kuroko here, made himself comfortable with Senna. The nerve of this kid, sitting next to a senpai as if he had no manners, which he didn't! But his lack of presence was even more irritating. 

"Say Kuro-" 

"Kurokocchi~" sang sudden voice, interrupting the once awkward atmosphere. She looked up to find a blonde in the same uniform as Kuroko. He was a bit more handsome looking, and taller, Senna noted, as he pulled a silver chair and straddled it so that he could recline his elbow. 

 

"Oh~ who's this pretty girl Kurokocchi?" He smirked, staring at Senna a bit too long.

_Kurokocchi?_

"She's an acquaintance." He says too plainly for Senna's liking. _What's with this guy anyways? Is he some sort of computer or something?_

"Ha? Don't tell me you didn't even bother to get her name!" The blonde chastises. "You lack class." 

Senna's tongue clicked, that was her queue to leave, grabbing her books, and putting them in her messenger bag, the blonde began to panic, trying to make it clear that he was just kidding.

"Hey, pretty girl I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" He stood up, his hand behind his head sheepishly as she continued to pack, not bothering to say another word. Sen slung the bag over her head as she exited the booth; she shuffled down the small cafe until she felt a hand touch her shoulder, stopping her from making a beeline toward the exit.

 

"Please, I'm sorry." The blonde's voice says quietly. "I'm Kise, Kise Ryouta, I'm a student at Tieko Middle School." 

Senna pushed his touch away from her as she exited the cafe. Not bothering to say a word to him.

* * * 

"Are you sure that's all she said to you?!" Kise interrogated, crocodile tears falling from his eyes while Kuroko and the rest of his friends conjugated in one big booth by the back of the cafe. 

"Yeah." He responds, finishing his shake. 

"Damn Kise, guess ya losin' ya soft touch." His navy haired basketball teammate, Aomine teased as he took a sip out of his frap. "Even a timid girl like that ran away from ya." 

"Shut up you ganguro!" Kise shot back.

As Kise and Aomine went at it verbally, Kuroko noticed a strange pencil where the girl last sat.

He grabbed it, noticing the familiar cartoon character on the eraser tip.

Totoro. 

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko called to his green haired teammate. 

"Yeah, what is it Kuroko?" Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose; but a look of perplexity dawned onto him as he was given a Totoro pencil.

"Totoro?" He asked, inspecting it.

"Yes." Kuroko smiled. "She must've left it here."

"The girl you met." He states a-matter-of-factly.

Kuroko nodded. "But something tells me it's her lucky item." 

Kise snatched the pencil from Midorima, "Oh~ if this is her lucky item I should return it to her then!" Aomine punches Kise's arm, snatching it from his hand. "Give it to me. If she's as hot as you say she is, maybe I should give it to her."

"No way Aominecchi! I ran into her after Kurokocchi, I should give it to her!" Kise protested but it was too late.

Aomine lazily exited the booth with his backpack slung behind his back, and his demeanor seemed mischievous. She'd be sure to come back tomorrow looking for her pencil.

He had that feeling. 

 

* * *

The Raven-haired teen searched frantically for her lucky Totoro pencil. Stripping her pencil case, backpack, even asking a few of her classmates if they had seen it; Nothing.

Senna sighed, eyes brimmed with frustration as she sat down in her chair, tears threatening to fall at this point. Her desk neighbor Wakamatsu noticed how lugubrious Senna was being; over a mere pencil at that.

"Just go to the shop downtown." Wakamatsu mumbled, opening his Japanese history notes. "They sell plenty of em'." 

The first year sighed, "Kamatsu, it isn't just a pencil. My dad got it for me, its also never failed me in an exam either." 

"I'll say." He agreed, Senna was the top in his class, but he wondered if it was over a plain Totoro pencil that you can get virtually anywhere. The blonde sighed, putting his head down as she searched continuously.

"Hey, after school if you aren't doing anything. Could you wait for me after basketball practice?" 

She nodded, "yeah sure."

Wakamatsu smiled, his face on planted on his desk, yet his eyes were so fixated on Senna. 

"If you help me find my Totoro pencil that is." She added teasingly with a smirk, automatically killing the moment that he had with her. 

"Geez kid," Wakamatsu mumbled, sitting up so that can inspect her desk as well as his. "Do you remember where you had it last?" 

"I was taking notes for our Thesis paper at a cafe." Senna answered, but then her eyes widening, donning onto her quickly that she must've left it in the cafe. Although there was a slight chance that someone could've snagged it and left, Senna had a bit of hope left.

 

I mean it was her lucky pencil.

"Kamatsu, can you do me a big favor."

"What is it?" 

"Let's go to the cafe after practice."


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in awhile, Aomine was actually looking forward to seeing what this mystery chick looked like. The way Kise described her, and how Kuroko couldn't shut up about it, had to spark up his curiosity. Though for a third-year he should really be focusing on getting a good score towards his High School entrance exams (which he had no idea where he'd apply to), rather than chasing after some girl.

Kise was with him, just in case he didn't say anything bad...knowing Aomine for two years, the Blonde knew how much of a filter the Darker toned boy lacked, "Geez, can you believe that we'll be in High School soon?" Kise noted, slightly reminiscing about the times they've all shared at Tieko. But now it was time for them to move on and do greater things elsewhere.

Aomine glared at the cafe, his heart racing with his hands deep into his pockets, it was now or never right? "Do you have the pencil?" He asked his friend Kise, dodging his friend's commentary.

"Hah? Didn't you take it home?" 

The navy-haired vagrant suddenly did remember, grabbing his backpack from over his shoulder to pull out the pencil, luckily it remained in tact in between the 18 hours or so.

"Don't expect much." Kise noted, in the 2 years Kise got to know his Teammates, he knew Aomine was a blunt person, he was never too shy nor too weak when it comes to pointing out a person's flaws. Kise also refused to see the girl get hurt for nothing. 

Upon entering the vacant shop, Kise searched the area, just in case the girl would come back to look for her "Lucky item." 

"Honestly, do you think she would've came back by now? I mean it's been awhile and we did have practice before this." Kise said, a bit of doubt in his voice. He just wanted to see the girl again, because she fled so suddenly, Kise couldn't even hear her voice, let alone look her in the eye.

"Sure she would, if it's her lucky pencil or some shit." Aomine replied gruffly, finding a seat in the near back. Kise followed suit, sitting across from his friend.

"What's so lucky about a Totoro pencil anyways? Is she 5?" Aomine added, his suspicions growing causing Kise to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You're an idiot, Aomine-cchi." 

A vein popped from the side of Aomine's head. "Why you-"

"Don't you realize that there can also be a deeper meaning behind why she cherishes that pencil so dearly? Don't you think you're talking too easily for someone who's never faced hardships?" 

The tension had begun to build up.

"Take it back." Daiki's words coming at Kise like a knife. 

"Like hell I will, what you said about that girl is inhumane." Kise retaliated his eyes hooded with anger. "Didn't your mom ever teach you, to treat all kinds of females with dignity and res-"

"This is where I stop you." The voice of his friend's interfered before he finished his sentence. "What put you under the impression that I disrespected the girl in anyway?" And he didn't! But just the mere fact that she's crying over a damn pencil that anyone in Japan could get at a convenience store was beyond him. 

"You're also one to talk, didn't she dodge you completely yesterday? Are you willing to have that happen to you again?" He added at this point completely disinterested. Kise growled just before the same porcelain skinned girl walked into the store, with the same school uniform she sported yesterday. Her messenger bag slung onto her shoulder as she walked up to the cashier.

Kise sworn his heart skipped a beat. Automatically, he nudged his friend violently out of his immediate slumber.

"Aomine-cchi, that's her!" He hissed pointing to the girls back, hiding behind the napkin dispensers; his hands still gripping Aomine's uniform.

"Will ya move!" Aomine whispered angrily pushing his hand away. His head glancing towards the girl. As soon as she turned her head, her eyes showed glints of sadness. eyes were plain, her body had almost no curves, and most of all, the biggest factor that makes or breaks Aomine; This girl was lacking in the chest area. He scoffed averting his gaze back to Kise's love struck eyes before throwing the pencil at his face. Kise grunted, grabbing it before it hit the ground. 

"Aomine! What the hel-"

"Go give it to her, this was a waste of my time." He got up, putting his messenger bag over his shoulder, and maneuvering his way from the booth in order to stretch and make his leave.

"Heh? What do you mean? I thought you wanted to see this girl!" Kise, suddenly taken aback by his friend's turn of interest.

"She's not my type. The girl's as plain as her looks. The only thing that catches my eye is her uniform." There goes the sudden bluntness that Kise hated the most of Aomine. Letting out a low growl, the model scoffed begrudgingly,

"Fine, but it's your loss." Kise smirked, walking up to the girl with Aomine not far behind.

"Excuse me?" Kise tapped the side of her shoulder, causing for her gaze to look up due to her short frame. Her eyes suddenly fell.

"Oh, it's you." The girl's velvety voice filled Kise eyes. He'd sworn he saw stars.

"Y-yeah," Kise pulled out the Totoro pencil from his pocket, and her eyes widened; she was elated.

The eyes looked up at him, her expression now filled with gratitude, "Where did you find this?" Kise handed it to her as she looked at it. Nothing was broken, then Totoro character was still on the pencil along with the matching eraser.

"You left it here yesterday night~" he sang, his index finger tapping her forehead as she placed it in her bag. "You should be more careful." 

Senna smiled, her gaze fixated on Kise. "Thank you so much!" She yelled pulling him into a hug and waving his lanky body back and forth.

The action caught Kise and Aomine off guard, hugging strangers in Japan was kind of frowned upon unless you were dating or...er, a concubine. Yet here she was doing so, in the middle of a cafe no less.

Kise's face would match Akashi's hair by now, as the girl pulled away, shuffling out of the shop, but before doing so, Kise grabbed her hand.

"What's your name? Please tell me your name." The girl looked in confusion before laughing nervously.

"How silly of me huh? I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Senna, Senna Takeshima." Her smile still glued to her face, still unaware that her and Kise were still holding hands.

"Sorry, but if that's all I have to g-"

"What High School is that? The uniform looks nice." Aomine butted in, his glare kind of intimidating but nonetheless a question, "Oh, Tōō Academy." 

"How's the basketball team? If you know." Damn, how'd he expect a girl to know That? Aomine mentally slapped himself, it's not like every girl had the common knowledge of basketball like Satsuki. 

However, Aomine was taken by surprise at her sudden response, "The Centers are all good, Point guards are great too. We could use some work though, we did make it to Winter Cup finals two years in a row." 

Aomine's eyes widened as the girl said her last goodbyes and headed out of the cafe with a smile planted on her face. A satisfied smile.


End file.
